charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane (Peter Pan)
Jane is the deutaragonist in Disney's direct-to-video sequel, to Peter Pan, "Peter Pan: Return to Neverland." She was voiced by Harriet Owen who also voices young Wendy, and her singing voice is provided by Jonatha Brooke. Background Personality She is fascinated by Wendy's stories until one night, when her father, Edward, is going to war. Edward tells Jane she must look after her mother and her little brother, Danny, while he is gone. Jane promises to do so. World War II tears through the very heart of London, leading Jane, who is now twelve years old, to become cynical and outgrow the stories of Peter Pan and Never Land. Dodging the bombs and soldiers, Jane runs into a bomb shelter with her dog, Nana-two, and gives Danny his present, a pair of socks. After Wendy tells him a story about Peter Pan outsmarting Captain Hook, Danny desperately wants to play with Jane, but she tells him she can't. Later, Jane is hanging up her coat when Wendy asks her to promise to watch over Danny. Wendy tells her daughter that she must leave home to be evacuated to the countryside. Jane refuses and throws a huge tantrum, lashing out at her mother and Danny. Wendy scolds Jane for her behavior, telling her she has a great deal to learn. The discussion ends with a slammed door. Afterwards, Jane cries herself to sleep on the window seat. Suddenly, Captain Hook arrives at the Darling house, and mistakes Jane for her mother, so he kidnaps her and whisks her off to Never Land. Hook summons a huge octopus from the ocean and prepares to feed Jane to it in order to capture his opponent, Peter Pan until Peter Pan comes to the rescue and tricks the monster into chasing Hook. Peter unties Jane, who doesn't believe her eyes when she sees him and Tinker Bell, believing it's all a dream. After giving her a tour of Never Land, Peter takes Jane to the Lost Boys' home so she can tell them stories and raise them. Jane realizes she has to go home to set things right. She builds a raft, but it doesn't work. Peter tells Jane the only way out of Never Land is to fly with faith, trust, and pixie dust. In her struggle, Jane tumbles to the ground with a crash. Hook sees what is happening and it gives him an evil idea. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys play with Jane's notebook and make the mistake of tearing it apart. That makes Jane furious. She yells at Peter and blurts out that she doesn't believe in fairies, which leaves Tinker Bell slowly dying. Homesick, Jane hides away in a cave. That night, Jane hears Hook sobbing and confronts him. The wicked pirate tells Jane he wants to go home to his long-lost mother. He also "helps" the girl by telling her he'll take her home and she'll help him find his treasure, which Peter has stolen long ago before giving her a whistle to blow when she finds it. Jane is unaware that Hook is using her in his evil plot to capture Peter. The next day, Peter and the Lost Boys find Jane and convince her to be one of them to save Tink. For the first time, our heroine learns to have fun. Jane discovers the treasure in Dead Man's Cave and, not wanting to betray her new friends, throws the whistle into the sea. Peter dubs Jane the very first Lost Girl and they all celebrate, but Tootles, one of the boys, finds the whistle and blows it, alerting the pirates. Captain Hook and his thugs capture Peter Pan and the Lost Boys but let Jane go as thanks for "helping" them. Peter angrily calls her a traitor as the pirates carry him off. Ashamed of what she has done, Jane runs back to Tinker Bell, whose light has gone out. Admitting it is her fault, Jane cries over Tink's body and, with her newfound belief, revives her. Jane, aided by Tink, rushes over to the pirate ship and faces Hook and the pirates. Tink attacks the captain while Jane grabs a knife and cuts the Lost Boys free. They drive the pirates out of their ship by tossing jewels into the ocean. Jane begins to take the key from Hook, but he chases after her, driving her to the top of the mast. Hook prepares to kill Jane by striking her with his sword and tells her to give up. Jane refuses and tells the villain he will never win as long as there's faith, trust, and pixie dust. She flies out of Hook's grasp and sets Peter Pan free. Hook nabs her once again, but Peter Pan saves her and the octopus chases after Hook and his crew, who row away in terror. Jane is praised by the Lost Boys for saving Never Land, and when it's time for her to go home, she tells them her family needs her and she'll tell them stories about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. With Tink's help, Jane flies back to London. As soon as she arrives home, Jane reconciles with her mother and Danny. Then she tells her brother about her adventures in Never Land while Wendy meets Peter Pan after a long time. Edward comes home from war and as the family is reunited, Peter and Tink fly back to Never Land. 0003ag.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Heroines Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Disney characters Category:2000s characters Category:Orange haired characters Category:Strawberry Blondes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Damsels in Distress